


i fell down to earth

by eatenpickelsticks



Series: Dream SMP Lyric drabbles [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Instincts, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Philza, BAMF Technoblade, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Cabin Fic, Cooking Lessons, Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Except I have a beta, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Technoblade, Hybrid Technoblade, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, Kidnapping, King Technoblade, LMAO, Murder, Nesting, No beta we die like break my skin and drain me, Phil teaching Quackity bird things, Physical Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Respawn Mechanics, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Scary Philza, Techno Nudge, Technoblade cuddle go brrr, Technoblade loses his shit, Temporary Character Death, Whump, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Worried Technoblade, get wrecked, hybrid quackity, kudos to collin, oh no oops, quackity deserves better - Freeform, quackity pog, winged quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenpickelsticks/pseuds/eatenpickelsticks
Summary: Quackity is used to living alone, on the outskirts of the Antarctic Empire.Then he found a hybrid bleeding amongst the snow, and Quackity has never been known for making good decisions....QUACKITY AND TECHNOBLADE FRIENDSHIP POG
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP Lyric drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021692
Comments: 713
Kudos: 2333





	1. i fell down to earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [far2late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/gifts), [Not_a_Simple_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Simple_Hobbit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but my mind still says redundant things (can i not think?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606272) by [far2late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late). 



> I saw a prompt from far2late's prompt book and went y e s.
> 
> This was born from that lmao.
> 
> Also this got massive real fast so I separated it into two parts, the other one is almost done.
> 
> ALSO FAR2LATE IS AWESOME POG PERSON CHECK 'EM OUT.
> 
> ...
> 
> CW: 
> 
> *Blood/Injury  
> *Cussing  
> *Mentions of Murder/Death  
> *Referenced Neglect
> 
> If I need to add more, hit me up.

_Three doors down so you can't ignore it_  
_I'll hunt you down like a tyrannosaurus_  
_My teeth are sharp like the great white shark_  
_Let me taste that flesh, it's my favorite part_  
_Got a eagle beak, with the ostrich feet_  
_Seven spider eyes for every day of the week_  
_Means I'm still up working while your bitch-ass sleeps_  
_I'm an alien among the human beings_

_Alien Boy - Oliver Tree_

..

Quackity lived alone.  
  
It didn't bother him.  
  
He grew enough to eat in his little garden in the back. He spends mornings there during the spring and summer, but it's the winter now. His garden is covered in a soft layer of snow and dead by now. He had dried some herbs, so he wasn't too worried about it. Preservatives were decorating his shelves, and pickled vegetables, such as okra.

He didn't like it, but it's food. So he won't complain. He wanted to always makes sure he has enough food, and fresh is even better. It calms and soothes a paranoid part of him.

He always gets amazed, no matter how tiny the store is, just how much food is in the store. And how fucking rude the shopkeeper is.

Every winter he lives here, he watches his garden die, withers under the cold cruelty of snow. It's ironic that even then, he has more food under his name than he ever did growing up. He still misses his garden, however, even if he has some plants inside.

He was mainly stuck cutting wood on snowy days, and the village near his house didn't have many materials. He usually had to provide for himself. People had it obstinate enough to get enough for themselves.

Quackity lived in the Antarctic Empire, on the outskirts with the low class and criminals. Hybrids were usually here, cast down from society, even if it was better in the Antarctic Empire than other parts of the world. Two of the leaders of the land were said to be hybrids, even if Quackity didn't believe it.

The way people treated hybrids were a touchy subject to villagers, almost as if it was just a matter of opinions and not topics about humanity.

He doesn't know the politics here, and he doesn't really care. It's miles better than where he was born. So it doesn't matter. He can deal with ignorant people any day.

Quackity lived alone, and he was accepting of that. He never needed other people for company.

The winter still _sucked_. His wings were either stuck under his coat or puffing up in the cold air to preserve the warmth. With the constant movement, he had to preen his feathers twice a day when he was in his house and out of the cold.

It was a pain. He was always cold, but flying in the crisp air wasn't too bad. If it was was windy, it was a little bothersome, but not by a bunch.

Flying was one of the main reasons he stayed outside of the village, away from the prying eyes of the people who lived there.

He had to admit that he loved it here, even in the winter. It was so beautiful here, and it's why he fell in love with his home, despite his thoughts on winter. The snow-covered everything around them for miles, and flying above it made him feel like a piece of the sky.

That's when he saw the body. He knows some people do some _shady shit_ , and his best friend is a con-artist, for christ's sake. So he should've ignored it.

Quackity isn't that bright sometimes, so of course, he dropped out of the sky to get a closer look.

There was blood staining the ground, and he shivered with a feeling that had nothing to do with the chill in the air.

The body was breathing, shaking on the ground. Whoever it was, a hand rose shakily with a sword, a slurred unintelligible sentence coming from the man. Hair fanned out on the snow behind them as they tried to sit up, pink and matted with blood.

Quackity panicked slightly, and the person could tell he was there.

Then the person collapsed on themselves, whimpering, and Quackity slipped on the snow to get closer. They seemed to have passed out.

He isn't that smart, honestly. The person would've respawned, and he should minded his own fucking business. He picks up the man with effort instead, who is slack in his grip.

Quackity has died a few times, and he knew respawn hurt like a motherfucker, especially for a hybrid. From the ears and tusks on this guy's head, he could guess the man he was carrying was a hybrid, too.

He let the sword sit on the belt, it looked more expensive than anything he owned combined, so of course, Quackity picked it up, and he was soon launching off the ground toward his house.

Quackity wasn't thinking straight, and he was panting from the exertion of carrying the load and flying at the same time. The person in his arms curling in towards him, probably subconsciously for warmth, and whined at any sudden movement he made.

Quackity should drop him, and this guy was taller than him and probably would cut his head off without thinking about it. 

He brought him inside instead, the house cold without a fire burning. The first thing he did was set the man in his arms on the bed, feeling exhausted, pulling the blanket off the bed.

He started the fire in a hurry, putting some water heating, before going back to the man with some bandages that he set on the dresser next to him. 

He took a breath to get his nerves under control to get the cloak wrangled off the guy, who was making a mess of snow and mud and blood on his bed.

_Fuck, he would have to wash that out later._

He needs to concentrate because there is a dying guy on his bed. He unclasps and pulls the coat off of the hybrid and freezes when the man tenses, and took his shirt off when the guy whined, trying to fight back with weak hands hitting his chest. Quackity just had to press a palm to his shoulder, urging him back into the pillows, cooing without realizing it to soothe the upset man. 

The man was breathing heavy, his eyes cloudy in pain. Quackity doesn't think he's even aware of what's happening, but he cuts the man's shirt instead of moving him, aware that it would bring him into more pain.

He was hot and clammy, he probably had a fever.

The man's wounds aren't deep, but there is a lot. He was pretty sure that was an arrow wound in his shoulder.

He grabs the water that was heating and a rag as he walks back. Quackity was trying to calm the tremor in his hands as he went to clean the wounds that covered the man's chest.

  
The man arched his back, skin shaking as Quackity went to clean the shoulder wound, the worst injury that seemed to be severely irritated. It almost made him throw up when it gushed more blood. Quackity was almost sure that the guy would've hit him if he wasn't so out of it. The man was trying to resist and pull away from him, but he was too weak to do anything completely. The man even had cuts and bruises all over his arms, covering his pale skin.

Quackity wondered how long he had been walking in pain before he had collapsed in the snow. He has a cut on his leg, Quackity noted as he kept moving, trying to notice all the cuts and scrapes.

The next hour was a mix of the man withering in pain as Quackity let out soft coos and reassuring slides of his hands on the man's forehead and scalp to soothe him when he gave him stitches. He hated to see someone in such pain, and he knew it changed your view of a person drastically. To see someone so desperate.

Quackity was a pile of nerves by the time he finished, the man sleeping in his bed, most of his expensive clothes cut from Quackity's efforts.

Fuck, did he have anything he could change the man into that would fit him? He was going through his draw almost hysterically. Ends up, he had a larger pair of shorts the man could wear that he had the embarrassment of putting on him and taking the torn up pants the stranger had on.

The blouse he had worn in blood and dirt, so Quackity didn't feel too bad about cutting the shirt in pieces.

Quackity almost wanted to throw up, but he felt like he would collapse before he could.

He ended up falling asleep, watching the man from the chair he had across the room.

...

He woke up to the man standing and leaning on the bed, eyes half-lidded and gaze heavy on Quackity and breathing heavy.

The fire was almost out he thought, before he realized, _oh shit there is the guy that I-_

Oh.

He shrieked up and jumped on the chair, hands scrambling on the back as he tried to find purchase.

"Oh my fucking god, get the fuck back in bed, you idiot!" Quackity wasn't brave enough to get out of the chair and push him back in it, but he still said it.

He was going to get murdered, and this is why you don't help random dying people in the woods, this is how he dies-

He squeaked as the guy stumbled forward, raising steady as he bore down on Quackity.

"Where am-" The guy slurred as he tilted forward. Quackity barely caught him as he passed out.

He grunted as he put the man back in the bed.

Not only was the man probably a crazy psycho-murderer, but he was also an idiot, that's nice. Who the hell threatens someone when they could barely walk?

The man was shivering by the time he had him back on the bed, and he didn't dare go back to sleep.

...

He started making soup because he had to make himself have something to do, or he would go insane just staring.

It's just tomato soup, and it was smooth and easy to make. With sugar, if Quackity felt like it.

It was boiling when the guy woke up, and Quackity ran to the sword so fast, pointing it at the man.

The guy just stared at him with a betrayed look on his face.

He watched the man go to speak and started coughing. The blanket falling off his shoulders and showing his bandaged chest in the movement. The one on his shoulder was soaked through.

He held a hand up at Quackity accusingly.

"That is my sword, and you can not use it against me that isn't fair-" He sounded out of breath, Quackity couldn't take him seriously.

Quackity stared at him harshly.

"That's all you have to fucking say? Your sword?"

The guy's ear twitches in annoyance. He flinches when he moves his shoulder in the right way. Quackity hadn't even realized how long the man's hair was.

"Well, yeah. Also, where the fuck are we, and what do you want? Ah, nevermind, I'll just murder you." He goes to pull himself up but grunts when he falls back into the pillows.

Quackity had the urge to throw the sword against the wall.

"You know what? Fuck you, this is why I don't help random people, you asshat-" The man's head snapped to him so fast, alert.

"Wait, do you not know who I am?" Quackity shifted on his feet as the man's demeanor changed instantly. Even though he still looked weak.

"I mean no, you look like one of the weirdo's who has a sex dungeon, though." It's out of his mouth before he can help it, and he can feel himself die inside.

Oh god, this is why Quackity had no friends.

His panic inside doubles as the guy starts to laugh and chokes instead.

"Oh my god, don't die, that would be embarrassing." He said as he starts hitting the guy on the back as he didn't stop coughing.

...

"My name is Technoblade." The man says at first, then looks at him harder.

They stared at each other from across the room. 

"You have to stay for at least two weeks. Don't, don't look at me like that."

Technoblade smiled at him sharply, exposing more of his tusks.

"Why, do you feel intimidated? Does the little birdy want to fly away?"

Quackity answered by hitting him in the face with a pillow, ignoring how hard the man flinched at the motion.

"I should kill you for that."

"Yeah, try to get the fuck out of bed and do it then," Quackity said as he placed a bowl of soup he had cooked by Techno.

What kind of stupid kind of name was Technoblade.

...

"Okay, you need to take a bath or something. I can run you water." Quackity said as he looked at him with a critical eye.

"Are you saying I smell bad, that's mean, birdy."

"You have blood in your hair dude." Quackity says as he does the dishes. The man in the bed had just been staring at him all day. He wished the hybrid would just pass out again.

"I mean you didn't have to say that, how barbaric."

"You know what, fuck you then. No water for you."

"So you wouldn't help an injured guy? Man, you are such a terrible person-" 

Quackity screams into his hands and gets soap in his eyes, which makes him scream louder.

...

The man was dangerous, Quackity could tell. Maybe he just liked playing with his food before he slaughtered it.

It was weird, having someone talk to him when he walked around the house. The man had deemed him as not a threat because he sleeps whenever he wanted.

Quackity hasn't decided if he should be offended or not.

It had been four days, and he realizes the man that took over his bed was more annoying than scary at this point. What's he going do, growl at him?

He had to clean the blankets and sheets of the bed, and let Techno read the only book he had, something about cooking, and the man just sits there while he does it.

Techno is quiet and cocky. It makes Quackity want to punch him and run at the same time.

He likes hot tea, especially when his cuts and stabs are bothering him. He glared at Quackity when he gave it to him like it offended him, but he did drink it and let out happy sighs when he did, so he counted it as a win.

...

It's been five days. He had to take the stitches out, feeling Technoblade's hot gaze on him the entire time.

The man healed fast.

He knew a predator when he saw one, waiting for one wrong move from Quackity as he worked on Techno.

The man didn't even complain, just let a few grunts when Quackity had to do something painful.

Now though, he was staring at him in contempt.

They were both in the bathroom.

The man glared at him. He sticks his hand in the water, before flicking it out.

"It's not that hot, stop being a pussy."

Silence. He looked at Technoblade, who was covered in scars and faded bruises. His hair was still covered in blood and his body in dirt.

"Bro, just get in the tub."

"Fucking make me."

Quackity kicked him in the shoulder he wasn't injured in, Techno had been sitting on the edge of the tub for thirty minutes.

Technoblade squealed as he landed in the tub, with his boxers on and Quackity walking out.

"I'm not handling this shit, watch your fucking stitch wounds-or whatever you call them."

He could hear screeching come from his bathroom.

"Don't pigs like water?" He yells when Techno finally stops screaming.

"It's fucking hot you asshole!"

Quackity doesn't even feel bad for laughing, then realizing that it wasn't good to enjoy this too much. He didn't know this guy, he couldn't trust him.

...

Techno shots awake when he hears shaking, body straining as he tries to get up and react to whatever is going on. The whole house seems to have been screaming.

"It's okay, I got it." Quackity says as he almost runs to the other room and the sound gets louder.

Slowly the shaking stops, and Techno's adrenaline rush fades as he collapses back on the bed, his body aching.

"Quackity what the fuck was that."

"Oh, the washing machine does that sometimes, it's okay." He hears Quackity yell from the other room.

"What?" He asks in utter confusion.

Quackity sticks his head around the corner.

"You know like, _wagagga_." Quackity shakes his hands in front of him in an attempt to explain.

Technoblade wants to cry.

...

  
"Can you just not." Quackity said as he watched the stranger who had been crashing his place pick up a knife.

"I can cut sausage, I'm not useless." Quackity just sighed as he set the sausage on the counter, rolling his eyes.

As soon as the pink-haired man pressed the blade down, having to press it down with his other hand, the piece goes flying into the wall.

Quackity glares at him.

"Oh." The man said as he stared at the flying projectile.

"Oh my god, you're going to cut your fingers off."

Quackity washes his hands quickly and takes the blade with no hesitation, watching the stranger gape.

"Okay, you cut in the balance point of the knife, like where the weight is balanced." Gives an example of holding the knife in his palm. "Cut the meat closer to you, also cut it at an angle and it's easier." 

The guy stares at the piece of sausage he cut.

"So it's like cutting people's heads off."

Quackity almost drops the knife in shock, laughing hysterically as he questions his existence. 

...

"I can preen your feathers." Quackity chokes on the spit in his mouth and Techno just pats him on the head awkwardly, and Quackity glares at him.

The man was wearing Quackity's shirts and pants, a little tight on the man's thighs and shoulders. It didn't look bad though, it was the opposite.

He would die rather than tell the man though, and Quackity didn't feel that way at all. It was an observation.

"Bro, I don't even know you." Except for, he kind of did, didn't he? Knew what he looked when he was dying on a bed when he accepted comfort from a stranger because he was in so much pain. Knew he didn't like water that was too hot.

Technoblade was a cagey person, he dodged every question Quackity asked him, he doesn't seem like the type of person that would just offer to help someone out of the goodness of his heart.

"I know how to do it if you are wondering." Quackity stared at him, deciding whether or not to believe him.

Quackity's wings are very personal to him, and he hasn't really had time to take care of them himself, he had been caring for the man in front of him. It was hard enough to do by himself, and sometimes he just ended up crying in frustration.

"You did the bird thing, I remember," Techno said as if that explained his reasoning.

"What the hell are you talking about?" His wings puffing behind him, defensive.

Technoblade made a weird sound, it was almost like-

Quackity burst out laughing.

"Did you just try to coo?!" Quackity's hand slapped his leg as he started giggling. He flapped his wings and tried to remember briefly when he cooed but couldn't recall.

Except when-

"Okay, stay messy then, I'm going to bed," Technoblade said as he turned over, flinching slightly as he did so.

"Uhuh."

"Leave me alone, loser."

...

"I can walk." Quackity flushed as he pulled away from his careful watch over Techno, who was walking through the woods with him.

It wasn't that Technoblade had trouble walking, he just got exhausted quickly.

Quackity was pretty sure he still had a cold or something, but the pig-hybrid was into ignoring it.

The winged hybrid had woken up more tired than usual, and his mind stuck remembering things he wanted to forget.

_Alone in the middle of a street, feeling small._

He had thought that maybe a walk would snap him out of it. Techno wanted to come.

"So uh, how did you get so fucked up in the first place?" Quackity asked as he flew in the air for a moment, landing back on the ground to run in front of Techno and stick his tongue out at him.

Technoblade didn't look phased at all.

"I was on a secret recon mission for the King and got ambushed, like three times." Technoblade sounds serious, Quackity pauses.

"Wait," Quackity starts, whipping around to look him in the face.

"Just kidding, I just got the shit beat out of me."

Technoblade stares at him, almost deadly for a moment, then his face split into a huge grin.

"Oh my god, you are fucking with me."

"Not my fault you are easy to manipulate," Techno said as he swayed a little, stopping to lean on a tree, his face twisted slightly.

"I hope you fall on your face."

Quackity panicked when Techno almost did exactly that. He let out a little trill as he grabbed Techno to stop him from falling. The man leaning into him and almost knocked him over. His wings flaring out to catch balance as Techno started speaking.

"My bad." Quackity just helped him lean against the tree with his back pressed against the bark as he let Techno catch his breath, the man's skin hot.

"Bro, why didn't you say anything, we should've gone back."

Anger passed through Techno's face, and Quackity leaned back fast.

"I'm not a fucking child. I don't fucking need your help."

Quackity felt the words settle in him. He knew Techno was probably in pain right now, or just frustrated.

"I'm uh, sorry." He said dryly, pulling back completely, flinching when he saw Techno glaring at him. He felt stupid as he looked down. His mouth felt dry as feelings he didn't want explode in him.

Quackity was always stupid, of course, Techno was mad at him. Everyone always was when they hung around him. Even Shlatt got annoyed at him every time he came over.

He was stupid, stupid, stupid, Techno didn't need him to bother him-

"Quackity are you crying?" Quackity shook his head, the tears feeling cold on his cheeks. He looked at the ground, but his tears were blurring his vision. He shouldn't be crying, it was stupid, and he went to angrily wipe the tears, and a hand caught his wrist.

Technoblade was in front of him, and he could feel himself shakily inhale as he looked away.

"I'm sorry," He starts again as he starts sobbing, feeling tired and dumb.

"Quackity?" Technoblade says hesitantly, he can't hear over the sound of him crying.

He just curled in further his wings wrapping around himself, his eyes burned, and his chest hurt. He felt embarrassed, shame filling him.

He wanted to go back to his house. Quackity just shrugged in answer to Technoblade's question.

Technoblade wrapped his arms around him and oh.

People just told Quackity to shut up when he cried, sitting on the corner of stairs or curled in on himself.

No one has ever hugged him when he was crying before.

He hesitantly reached for Technoblade as he started sobbing harder, and techno wasn't that much taller than him, so it was comfortable. He feels overwhelmed, and he didn't realize how desperately he wanted someone to hold him before this.

"Quackity, you need to breathe." Technoblade said softly, one of his hands rubbing the space in between his wings as Quackity's body shook with the force of his cries.

Quackity did, letting his breath catch and tried to breathe around the hiccuping sobs. Techno was hot, too hot.

He was going to get sick.

"You're gonna get cold." He said voice muffled from his face in Techno's chest.

"You are right, we should've headed back." He can feel the vibrations of Technoblade speaking against his face, he can feel it. The arms around him tightened.

"I'm um, sorry Quackity. You didn't look like you felt too good today, and I just made it worse, didn't I?" Quackity was about to start crying again.

He pulled away sharply, wiping his face off.

"I'm just being a big baby." He said as he started walking away, back to the house. Only stopping to see if Techno was following him.

The air was cold, his wings were puffing up behind him.

To Technoblade's credit, he didn't say anything as they walked back. Quackity silent as him.

...

"Let me braid your hair." Quackity said he was washing the dishes with Technoblade drying them to his left.

They pretended the walk never happened, fine with him. 

When Technoblade turned, the hair in question turned with him, flowing down his waist, Quackity had watched him brush it every morning.

Technoblade raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's always in your way, right?" Quackity said as he hummed, sticking his hands in the warm water.

"Okay." Technoblade said.

"Hmm? Okay, what Techno?"

"Braid my hair."

Quackity let the dish clink against the other one, actually at loss.

"Oh, I didn't think I would get this far."

Techno snorted, grabbing another plate to dry.

...

Brushing Technoblade's hair was more calming than it had any right to be. It was so long, and Quackity was so aware of every strand, knowing how sensitive his feathers were.

His hand was a contrast to the pink hair that threaded through his fingers.

"Why haven't you braided your hair?"

Techno's body stills under his movements, Quackity continues braiding the strands.

"I'm used to someone else doing it." He says finally.

Quackity laughs quietly.

"So you just don't want to do it?" Quackity says as he grabs a rubber band to tie the end.

"My brothers are better at it than me."

Quackity gasps loudly.

"You have brothers, here I thought you had no family and a tragic backstory."

Technoblade wrinkles his nose grabs a pillow and hits Quackity in the face with it. He squawks loudly and proceeds to fall to the floor.

"You are so dramatic, here I am talking about my life and you have to complain about how I didn't fit your standards."

"Yeah yeah, shut up Techno."

...

"I have to go to the village today."

Technoblade doesn't even bother turning around, intent on sewing something, Quackity had no idea he could do that.

"Okay, good on you."

It was quiet and awkward for a moment.

"Do you want to come with me?" Technoblade looked up at him with a judging look. As if asking him was terrible within itself. The man had gotten better in the past few days with his energy, his cold seemed to have vanished.

"Will I have to talk to people?" Quackity thinks about how the villagers ignore him.

"Nah, they don't like me." Technoblade suddenly stills and gets a calm, terrifying look on his face.

Quackity face palms, he almost turns away when he sees Technoblade setting all of his knitting equipment down on the dresser.

"Quackity, of course, I'll come with you." Technoblade smiled with too many teeth for his liking.

"That's not comforting, on second thought you can stay here." Quackity said nervously as he backs up.

"Nah, I feel so excited, I can't want to meet the locals."

"Oh my god."

...


	2. i shouldn't be standing out here by myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quackity becomes more comfortable than he should, especially to someone who will leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POG BUT THIS GOT SO LONG WHAT THE HELL

_ 'Cause I'm out there _

_ Tried to tell you that I'm out here on my own _

_ I told you I was out there _

_ Tried to tell you that I'm out here on my own _

_ Alien Boy - Oliver Tree _

Technoblade had pants he could wear and a warm shirt, and Quackity let him have one of his extra cloaks. He looked decent.

He looked...

Normal.

Almost normal.

"Did you have to bring your sword? God, people are going to stare."

"Well, what if I needed to murder someone?" Technoblade says as he lets his hand rest on the sword in question.

"Do you need a sword to murder someone? Some serial killer you are." They were reaching the edge of the village, near the gate. It was close enough that they could walk on a path.

"Quackity, I am not a fucking _serial killer_ , I'm just educated. I did kill someone with a shovel a few months ago, though" A poor woman looks at them with wide eyes, averting her eyes as she walked away in a hurry.

Here is the start of scaring villagers, Quackity thought.

"Okay, we need to get some essentials." He says to Technoblade, who is watching every single person they pass like a hawk, his ears in a constant twitch.

"One of these bitches make a wrong move, I'll cut 'em down. Watin' on it." Quackity can hear the young man speak before he can see him, his voice so loud.

Technoblade's shoulders raise at the words, identifying the threat. A spike of alarm as he pushed Techno in another direction, the man letting him.

"Tech, they are idiots let's go get some garlic." Technoblade has a look in his eyes he hasn't seen before.

Quackity realizes then what exactly probably got Techno bleeding out in the woods. The hybrid was a fighter, a killer, and for half a second he could see it in his face.

But he still turns to Quackity and nods, waiting for the winged hybrid to walk in a direction to follow.

Quackity smiles at him for it.

...

The shopkeeper is really ignorant, and Quackity knows this. It's why he pulls Techno aside and tells him the guy is a dick. 

The first time Quackity had gone to this village, he was terrified. He had stolen a lot of money from a rich asshole and was paranoid people would know.

They treated him like shit because he was a hybrid, not because he was a thief, and it's why he stayed.

Technoblade doesn't seem phased if a little tense, his hand is getting twitchy around his sword. He wasn't going to be responsible for genocide.

"Hello!" Quackity said cheerfully as he walked into the store. The man who owned the shop rearranging some cans in the front. He can almost see the glare he is getting through the aisles.

"What you fuckers want today?" Quackity doesn't even flinch at the vulgar language, he was used to it now.

Technoblade was not and he flashed his teeth, his tusks jutting out sharply. He watched the man flinch back at the action. Quackity almost laughed.

"Well, I could use some spices and some shirts. Or just clothes in general."

The man didn't say anything, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Well, you can buy whatever is on the shelves."

Quackity hummed in response and grabbed Techno by the hand before he smashed a face in.

"'Ight, Techo, choose some of these."

"They all look as equally as terrible."

"Shut up rich kid, just pick some." Technoblade let out an ugly snort.

"How can you stand these villagers? I would've committed genocide to some clowns." Technoblade says it calmly, like he's talking about the shirts in front of him and not murder.

"There is something wrong with you, what the fuck?" Technoblade smacks his wing in return.

"You have no right to talk, you like canned peaches." Quackity's mouth waters at the thought of them, and he hums. He doesn't bother to be offended by a guy who doesn't like fried eggs.

Quackity wants some canned peaches.

"I want some canned peaches." Technoblade wrinkles his nose at him.

"You are so nasty-" Technoblade's voice sounds so dramatic, for him at least.

"I'm going to go see if I can get some canned peaches, wish me luck with the racist asshole." Quackity misses the hot look Technoblade gives him.

Technoblade picks some shirts and pants without thought, following Quackity through the store, standing behind for a bit. The winged hybrid was one of the most unobservant people he had ever met, so of course, he doesn't see him behind him.

The store-keeper doesn't see him either.

"So, I don't have to worry about him stealing anything, do I?" He can see Quackity stiffening, his wings rising slightly behind him and showing his irritation.

"Nah, T is a more stuck up of a person than me." Not like there was anything here worth stealing anyway, but Quackity wasn't going to say that.

"Also, can I have some of the peaches behind you?"

The man doesn't even bother looking up.

"If it's not on a shelf, it's not for sale." Quackity breathed through his nose as he smiled wider, Technoblade can see his feathers shake briskly.

"Man, it's just some peaches-"

"It's my store and my rules. If you don't want to follow them, you can leave. No one wants your kind here anyway." The words are cruel, and Quackity flinches back.

"Listen bitch-" Quackity starts before he can think. Then he's interrupted by Technoblade throwing the clothes he grabbed and reaching behind him to grab a can of peaches, and then throwing a gold piece on the cabinet.

The villager stares at the gold in shock, then grabbing it and glaring at Quackity like he would take it.

"We were just leaving, thanks for the peaches." He said as the man hurried to hand them all of their items. Technoblade snorting as he grabbed them and turn away, stalking away angrily. 

Technoblade was pushing him by the shoulder and murmuring under his breath.

_ "Can't kill locals, Phil taught me better than that, don't offend the locals, don't kill the locals, they don't even know how to use a sword-" _

He could feel a hysterical laugh build up in him because he forgot for a second that he was pretty sure his friend was a crazy psycho-murderer.

Quackity was just jittery, his nerves sky-high as Technoblade dragged him out of the store by his collar. Quackity wanted no more than to go back and give the man a piece of his mind. He didn't deal with people giving him shit, especially now.

When the stupid villager that had threatened them earlier stepped in front of them, he was proud with how long Techno lasted for a moment. The effort he must've gone through to not wreck random people, being Techno and all.

The guy didn't stand a chance.

"You don't need to bring your barnyard friends birdy-" the guy started saying before Techno just growled, standing in front of Quackity whose wings had flared up around them.

Then he watched the guy go flying into the side of the well as Techno kicked him in the face, almost dropping the peaches and scrambling to not let it slip through his fingers.

The moment made Quackity become nothing more than hysterical laughter. Another person goes to attack Technoblade, and the man just kicks him with the other leg, pivoting.

Quackity was too busy giggling to care about it because, oh my gosh, Techno had looked more worried about dropping the peaches than he did when he did kicking the villagers. 

"I'll call the royal guard on you, fucking rabid animals." The man said, almost screaming, sounding frenzied. Quackity just hit him with his wing and he fell over again. The man screeched.

Quackity could hear murmurs from some other villagers around them. It makes his anxiety kick up, his wings pulling behind him.

He almost jumped when Technoblade burst out laughing.

"That's gold, oh my god," His voice mocking. "Call the guard, do it, please. Just, call the palace here, I ask you to. See what happens." The villager looked confused and embarrassed. 

He went to stand up towards Quackity and the pig-hybrid was on him in an instant, dangerous and deadly, the man scrambled back into the well to get out of the way. 

_ Technoblade was defending him.  _ Quackity blinked.

Techno growled at the guy before he walked away, grabbing Quackity with him, and Quackity thinks it went better than he had originally thought.

The hybrid is dragging him out of the gates as the villages scramble away from them.

"Techno, I'm never letting you go to the village again, _ jesus christ." _

"Don't even act like you weren't going to  _ destroy _ the guy in the shop-"

"Okay, but did you see the look on that guy's face?"

...

"We didn't even get spices, damnit."

"Man, villagers really are stupid."

"..."

"Why are you looking at me like that."

"..."

"Quackity what?"

"Thank you for the peaches, I appreciate it."

Technoblade snorts and just pushes Quackity's face away with his palm, claws on his face lightly.

...

Techno's been here for two weeks, they don't speak about Technoblade leaving, and he shouldn't be as used to his presence as he is.

He thinks about the day that Technoblade will have to leave, and it doesn't bother him.

_ It doesn't. _

It totally does, but Quackity is used to being alone. He'll be fine. No one ever stays for him.

...

It's been bothering him all day. It happens sometimes, he gets an irritated feather or a breaking one.

Techno had just been knitting all day, giving him a raised eyebrow every time he shook his feathers like a wet dog.

He has an itch in his wing, and it's just out of reach of his fingers no matter what way he moves. It's starting to piss him off at this point. It didn't bother him at first, but he can barely get his fingers to graze the spot.

He's messing with his wings for the fiftieth time today when he finally starts whining about it.

There is another set of hands in his wings, reaching towards the spot without hesitation, and it surprises him to the point he almost jumps a foot in the air.

Quackity turns so fast and throws himself into the wall, which the pain that erupted from his wings at the action made him whine, and he stared at Techno with wide eyes.

"You touched my wings, don't-"

Technoblade just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't look at me like that." Quackity said accusingly, flipping his wings back behind him, the tips glancing at the roof again.

"I mean, if you really don't want me to touch your wings then I won't-" A flash of hot irritation that rivaled the one in his wings filled him.

"Man, you think you're a real hot shot-" Quackity said, flipping him off.

"Mad birdy, oh no, his feathers are going to fluff up-" Quackity was going to tell him how wrong he was, Techno can be real fucking annoying when he wants to be, when he looked at his wings.

They did poof up, when he was angry. He flicked his wings at the realization, he flinched when it irritated his wing.

Technoblade was bent in half in laughter.

"You look like a baby chicken."

" _ Fuck you, I don't- _ " 

Technoblade just started to laugh louder. Technoblade has this weird laugh, that sounds dry and like hiccuping at the same time.

Technoblade just dodges the kick Quackity aims at his knees.

Technoblade lets his fingers slide through wings instead, starting at where it was connected to his back, and down the arch. His breath catches as he watches Quackity's wings quiver.

"Oh, I didn't think, sorry." Technoblade pulls away with a guilty look on his face, and Quackity grabs the hand, flushing slightly, he has no idea what he's doing.

"I-It's fine, I've just never had..." He pauses. He doesn't know what to say, and he lets the words tumble in his mind. Then he finds the courage to say them.

"I trust you, you won't hurt me." And Technoblade could, could do it so easily that it scared him to give control. He can see Technoblade freeze at his words.

Technoblade looks at him intently, he can see the rise and fall of his chest, then slowly lets his fingers touch soft feathers. Quackity feels his breath catch in the intimate motion, it shouldn't feel so intense. He let his hands settle on the taller man's shoulder as the man pets his wings. His head falling on the bottom of Technoblade's shoulder.

Oh, it felt nice, he didn't think it would originally, the only thing he's felt with others touching his wings are associated with pain. Technoblade does it again, and Quackity floats out of the world for a few moments. His wings expand under Technoblade's fingers.

Quackity was aware of every single one of his feathers and feels Techno's fingers card through every single one it touches. A shudder rips through him as Techno pushes him gently into the chair, his face hitting the crook in the chair and his knees digging into cushions, his back facing Technoblade. He's kneeling in his chair, so Technoblade can actually see his wings, and the fabric of the chair is cool to his body.

"You still here, Quack?" Technoblade's voice is so far, Quackity's body is hot, and he can barely bring himself to nod for Techno. He doesn't think he could make himself say no if he wanted to, he felt drugged, but not in a way that would make him panic.

No one has ever touched his feathers before, not like this, he spent years of pain in his childhood not knowing how to take care of his wings. Techno was so gentle, and his hands were skilled, he knew what he was doing.

He didn't realize how much trusted Technoblade until then, with a hand flat in between his wings and another carefully passing through one of his wings, callouses outlining his wings and skin.

Quackity lets out a chirp before he can help it. And chokes on a second one when he panics.

His hand went to cover his mouth so fast, cutting through some of the haze he had gone into with the rapid movement. It felt jarring, the whiplash between contentment and distress.

"Shhhh...you're fine, it's okay." He whined when a hand pressed harder in the middle of his back, a firm press and reminder who was there. He could feel claws and the rough patch of Technoblade's hand.

Quackity had never felt vulnerable in this way before, Techno could kill him so easily. The hybrid preening him just rubs his shoulders instead. The coos he lets out past that point are hard to not hide at first, but soon he's too comfortable to care. Let's out chirps when Technoblade massages in the right place without a care.

Quackity's wings are massive, and it's hard to get them to stretch completely. Techno's hands coax them gently, getting a wing to span over the top of the chair.

Technoblade massaged the muscles through the feathers and he can hear himself moan breathlessly. Sticking his fingers through secondary and primary feathers looking for feathers that were damaged or crooked.

Techonoblade was speaking to him, but he couldn't understand the words he heard, sounding like a different language, but it was still steady and calm.

Quackity was gone, hisses and gasps and whines escaping him as Technoblade lets his fingers work. Everything fusing together in blissful feelings and soothing reassurances from Techno. He melted into a puddle of feathers and skin.

He ends up falling asleep or at least dissociating to the point that even the sensations fade away.

When he was coherent enough to feel his fingers and his wings rippled as he stretched so hard he ached. A grip on his waist made him pause. He's on something soft, something wrapped around him and warm on the bed with him. He feels the blanket on top of him, which slightly moved when he had stretched.

He's in his bed when he can open his eyes, he can feel the smoothness of a sheet on his legs, his body warm and it still feels like flying, slightly. The arm wrapped around his waist tightens for a second, and Quackity lets his hand rest on the thing warm beside him.

His wings felt better than they had in a long time, they even felt-

Oh, Technoblade had even used oil, and he can feel it as if he was wearing socks. Quackity didn't even tell him it was on the shelf. He didn't even know Techno would think about it.

There was an arm wrapped around his waist, a slight feeling of claws on his hips. 

He gets the sudden undying urge to preen Technoblade back, so he doesn't even bother to stop his hands from going to the pink hair.

He's heard Techno's quiet snoring for weeks, so he can recognize it anywhere. Feeling the man's breath blow on his hair was bizarre but it was weirdly comforting. Judging from the steady breathing of the man beside him, he was asleep. Not even bothered by Quackity's movements.

It's so different, seeing him this peaceful this close. He lets his nails scratch Technoblade's scalp as he works, being as gentle as he can be to not wake Techno up, who just leans into his hands softly. 

Technoblade is laying on some of his hair, so he doesn't have much room to work with, but he cards his fingers through Technoblade's hair until his instincts quiet down enough to stop, the man more relaxed than before.

He buries his face into the shoulder of the guy next to him, his legs tangle with Technoblade's and when Technoblade curls around him Quackity wraps his arm around him. Lets out a shuddering breath.

He has to move his wings carefully to not knock the blanket that is on them, and he lets one rest of the both of them and the other lay off his back onto the bed behind him.

Technoblade actually nudges him, squeezes his arms around Quackity gently and snuggles closer.

He doesn't go back to sleep, but he sits there in a haze, comfortable with the warmth of something alive laying beside him. 

He could kill Technoblade right now. The man would be too groggy to do anything if Quackity decided to suffocate him or reach for the knife in the drawer beside him and stab him in the neck.

But he wouldn't, he couldn't bring himself too. He doesn't even think he could force himself to, even if he wanted.

...

"Why don't you fix your washing machine?"

They were still in bed. 

Technoblade was fucking clingy, and he was content to stay in bed forever. Technoblade laid on his back, Quackity's head and almost half his body laying on the pink-haired man while he laid on his stomach for his wings to get comfortable. 

He could hear Technoblade's heart beating, Quackity has never imagined being this close to a person before. He didn't even consider the possibility.

Technoblade's pink hair was all around his head, some of it laying beside grey and white feathers.

"It would seem kind of weird now, to change it."

Technoblade didn't answer for a moment, and he raised his arm and let it rest on the back of Quackity's bare neck. He started drawing random symbols on Quackity's nape, his fingers glancing up and down, and he could even feel the scrape of his claw for a moment.

"That's fair."

...

Quackity goes to the village again, when Technoblade is asleep mind you.

As soon as he walks in, the villager that usually throws slurs in his face walks away so fast that Quackity can't even blink.

Oh, who knew all he had to do was bring Techno to a village for the people to stop belittling him.

...

"Have you even had canned peaches?"

"That shit looks like it would give me cancer."

"Bro, you are such a picky asshole."

...

"I'm going to have to leave."

Quackity already knew he was, and he just smiles at Techno instead of saying something for a moment. Every word hurts to hear. But Quackity it wouldn't last, didn't he?

"Well, let's get the rich kid's bag packed."

"I, Quackity..." Technoblade paused, he steps towards Quackity.

"Don't." Quackity says, walking away sharply in the house.

...

They stand facing each other at an impasse. Standing amongst the muddy snow on the ground.

It was turning spring, his garden would grow back.

"So what the fuck are you going to do."  _ Stay here don't leave me alone. _

"Kill some orphans."  _ Stay. _

"That's boring." He says as he looks at the ground. Refusing to show any emotion on his face. _ I don't want you to leave. _

Quackity was probably failing.

"Come with me." Quackity freezes entirely, staring at Techno in shock. A storm of emotions fills him.

"I... what?" Technoblade grabs his shoulders firmly.

"Come with me." Quackity can't breathe for a moment, mind racing. He couldn't leave, not now.

"I can't just leave-"

"I can buy you a new house. I can buy you a better washing machine. You don't have to stay here in the middle of nowhere. You won't have to deal with the villagers. We can see the ocean, and my brother is annoying but you would like him." Technoblade is nervously rambling, probably not even realizing what he's saying.

Quackity wanted to leave, more than he wanted his whole life. He looked at this frozen garden and makes a decision. 

"I don't know what it's like for you, Techno. But this is the only thing I've ever owned. You can't just ask me to leave. Besides, you probably don't really want me to go with you." The pig hybrid seems deep in thought.

He pulls away from Quackity, face impassive like when he first got here, Quackity feels his heart drop when Technoblade stared at him with a dull look.

"Thank you for taking care of me." The voice is like a black hole, pulling him in and tearing his heart to pieces.

_ Don't leave me, please, no one ever stays with me, please don't leave me, your so warm, please, please, please- _

Technoblade just walks away, leaving Quackity in melting and ruined snow.

...

Quackity is alone. The house is so quiet without the small noises Technoblade added.

He doesn't know what to do. He would be eating dinner beside the pig hybrid by now.

It hits him then, that Technoblade wasn't coming back. That he left him.

Quackity starts to cry, and he wished he accepted Technoblade's offer.

...

He's cleaning the stupid leaves out of the gutter two days later, deciding to just pretend he was fine.

He walked outside that night, he couldn't sleep. He remembered arms wrapped around him or someone chuckling into his shoulder.

It was almost like a ghost.

...

The villagers sneer at him but they still bustle out of his way, and Quackity just laughs at them. He doesn't know why he was ever intimidated by them. 

The person who manned the stable in town literally screeched and ran away when he saw Quackity.

They are all wusses.

...

He was hanging his close to dry, when he heard someone walking in the almost gone snow around him, his wings were puffed from the remaining chill of winter around him.

Quackity turns around ready to verbally slam whoever was at his house and he sees-

Sees pink hair.

"Hi, uh, Quackity." Technoblade had the gall to stand there and sound nervous.

He came back.  _ He came back. _

Technoblade was wearing some expensive-looking dress shirt and a royal red cloak, clasped with gold.

It was soft when Quackity slammed into him to hug him.

"God damn, slow down." Techno huffed as he squeezed Quackity just as hard.

He pulled away when he felt the glint of metal on his skin.

"Oh my god, you have earrings on,  _ and on your tusks. That looks so cool." _ Quackity has a hand poking at the man's piercing, who snorts at him. 

"Stop touching my tusks, dude no, don't  _ fucking  _ touch my ears I'm  _ ticklish- _ " Quackity just laughs as messes with Technoblade's face.

"I didn't think you were coming back." Quackity admitted as he lets his hands down, not looking Technoblade in the eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" Technoblade says it like it's simple, walking with Quackity into the house.

Maybe it is simple.

...

"I got you canned peaches."

_ "No way-" _

...

Technoblade eats with him and tells him about how his brothers reacted when he came home.

"Oh yeah, Quackity, I need to tell you something."

"Do you actually have a sex dungeon? Being in denial isn't healthy-"

"Quackity, I'm a prince."

Quackity stares at him. Looks at the gold covering the man.

"Wait a fucking second, you are a fucking prince?!?!"

"I share the title of King with my whole family." Quackity felt faint. He kicked a king into his bathtub,  _ he cuddled with a prince. _

Quackity felt mildly filled with hysteria.

"Why the fuck are you still here, and  _ what the literal hell?" _

...

Quackity was stuck with Technoblade, who would visit randomly throughout the next few months.

He had a horse named Carl, and Quackity had never seen a horse this close, but it scares the shit out of him.

The horse is even smug about it, he swears.

"I think your horse hates me." 

"Quackity, he's just hungry, and stop being dramatic."

"Hungry for my blood, yeah."

_ "Jesus Christ." _

...

Technoblade is helping him plant some potatoes, and both their hands are stained black by dirt, and Technoblade has already slammed a handful in his face.

Quackity still has some dirt smudged on his face.

Quackity wasn't amused.

He was used to planting it quietly, enjoying the peacefulness of everything in the warmer weather. But with Technoblade's snarky remarks and a steady hand, it's just as good.

He likes it, enjoys just having company.

"Who knew that the King of the Antarctic Empire would be planting potatoes with me."

"Who knew I would be planting potatoes with a chicken."

Quackity lifts a hand shovel at him.

"I could hit you extremely easy right now."

"Uhuh, do it then."

Technoblade squeals when Quackity actually throws a shovel-full of dirt at him.

...

The second time Technoblace visits, Quackity had just taken a bath. Combing his hair as Technoblade had slammed the door open talking about how stupid a green guy was.

Quackity stopped paying attention when he started talking about how stupid the guy's mask was.

It had been a week since he had last seen him.

"What do you even do as a King?"

"Secret recon missions."

"So, do you actually not have a sex dungeon?"

Quackity lets out a shrill trill when Technoblade swings his sword at him.

...

Sometimes Technoblade didn't even stay for a day, and one time he stayed for a solid week.

Every time he left, he had to bury the urge that the man wouldn't come back.

Quackity looked forward to it, Technoblade's visits were the highlights of his weeks or months, depending on what Techno had to do.

He enjoyed them, more than he should.

...

Technoblade rode into Quackity's peripheral vision, Carl staring into his soul.

"Techno, you consider me your friend, right?"

"Not this again, three weeks in a row? He doesn't even do anything-"

"It's me or the horse."

"Quackity, you fool," Technoblade starts, pinching the bridge of his nose. Hopping down from the horse. And Quackity raised his wings around him like he was trying to intimidate the horse.

"See? He's turning you against me. All the time we spent together being turned void."

"Well, technically, I've known Carl longer." He said as patted the horse's neck.

He ignored Quackity's offended gasp and started chuckling at a ruffled Quackity.

...

"Oh my god, what are you doing-" 

"I'm just cutting my hair, jesus fuck, and leave me alone." Quackity said as he went to bring the scissors back up, holding a lock of his wavy hair. His wings flapping to show his mild frustration.

"Hand me those."

"I am not a child."

"Then stop acting like one." 

Technoblade had grabbed the comb and wetted it, combing his hair until it was wet enough to fix the damage Quackity was doing.

"Do you want me to do your wings as well?"

"I mean, I did them a few days ago. Are they that bad?" Quackity looks at them nervously and flaps them, Techno huffing when he has to pull his hands away for a moment. His ears twitching.

"Nah, just thought you would enjoy it." Technoblade says as he works.

"Hm.. sure Techie." Quackity snickers at the appalled look on Techno's face.

"What the fuck is Techie?"

"Wow, for a prince, you are so vulgar." Quackity gets the impression he probably shouldn't backtalk the man cutting his hair. He does get a smack from Techno though.

...

Later, Quackity is a puddle in Techno's arms and has his legs draped over Techno's lap as they sit in the chair, which is big enough to be comfortable, but too small to sit side by side. His wings happy and shiny behind him.

"So, why did you mess with my hair?" Quackity had done it a while ago, chirping softly the whole time, and too out of it to realize Technoblade was awake and watching him. 

"I don't know, bird shit I guess?."

"My dad does that." Quackity raises his eyebrows, pulling back from where he was burying his head into the crook of a shoulder.

"Do you know what it means?"

"Nah, think it's a trust thing, though." Quackity starts humming a song as he goes back to the warm skin of Technoblade skin where his neck meets his shoulder. 

"Well, I do trust you,  _ probably. _ "

Technoblade laughs and lets his chin rest on Quackity's head.

...

"Heh, Technoblade?"

"Please, don't say something stupid."

"Nah, I was going to ask you how to build a couch."

"Why-"

They both look at the mess in Quackity's living room.

"Oh, that's why."

It took about five tries, but they actually did build the stupid couch together. At one point, Quackity couldn't stop laughing after Technoblade tripped and landed on his face over a cushion.

Quackity started laughing harder when Technoblade started hitting him with said cushion.

...

The next time Techno came, he had a container safely tucked inside his arms. It had been a week and a half, but Quackity wasn't counting, totally.

Quackity gave a snort, and he wondered what Techno was carrying.

"Okay, before you take this, have you ever had banana bread?"

"...no."

"Well, guess what it is?" Quackity just stares at the container.

"I can assume it's banana-"

"It's banana bread, wow you are on a roll today." Quackity wants to throw the small box when Technoblade hands it to him.

"My dad made it." Quackity wheezes like he's been punched.

His voice warbled sharply, as Techno looked at him in alarm.

"Uh, why are you dying? Can you stop."

"ISN'T YOUR DAD THE KING?"

"Yeah? I mean he's Phil so-"

"THE KING??? I CAN'T EAT THIS_"

"Quackity, can you not-"

"OH MY GOD, JESUS CHRIST, MI PERDONAS-"

...

Technoblade couldn't visit him all the time, that's what he told himself when he hadn't seen him in a month.

It's fine, Technoblade would come back.

Why... why did Technoblade come back to him, in general? What if whatever the reason was, it had run out of juice and been hung to dry? What if Technoblade got bored and annoyed by him and didn't want to see him?

What if Technoblade didn't come back?

He just chopped wood harsher than he needed to, trying to ignore his thoughts.

_ Technoblade said he would come back, so he should trust that he would do so.  _

...

He hasn't seen Technoblade in months, and he wasn't really pissed about it.

He was  _ livid. _

He felt entirely stupid, for thinking that Techno was his friend. He was a Prince of a fucking kingdom, what was he thinking?

That they could be buddies? 

When he first visited, he knew that Technoblade's visits were going to be spastic as hell, the guy was a prince.

But it's been three months, and Quackity can recognize when someone leaves him.

Quackity lives alone, he's fine with it. He is.

But now he's just disappointed, so mad at himself for wondering if Techno was okay instead of being mad at the hybrid.

So he just stewed, and it was getting cold again. Almost near the time for when he originally found Technoblade bleeding in the snow.

So yeah, Quackity sat in front of his fire in his house on the ground, missing a guy who probably didn't give a flying fuck about him.

He was fine with it. Fine. Fine with being alone.

He heard a bang from outside and voices, one louder than the rest.

"Okay, where's the bitch I'm meeting."

He heard shuffling.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You dick-" Quackity heard whoever it was got cut off.

People were outside of his house.  _ People were outside his house. _

Quackity considered just flying out his back door. He didn't want to deal with whoever they were. 

Then he heard the familiar rumble of the person who had learned to know for the past few months. 

_ Technoblade. _

"Guys, don't scare him, he's like a chicken. He's skittish." He hears Technoblade whisper aggressively, trying to be quiet.

He whips the door open, pointing his finger at Technoblade as soon as he saw him.

"I am not a fucking chicken!"

Then he sees the three other people gaping at him. They were all dressed in heavy traveling cloaks.

Oh, one of them had wings, which were completely relaxed at his back, he didn't see Quackity as a threat at all, he was even smiling at him. The man was looking at Quackity's wings as well, which were raising behind him.

They were just all staring at each other for a moment, Quackity blushed at the heavy gazes on him.

Quackity slammed the door in their faces, wanting to panic.

"Great, look, you scared him Tommy."

"Me? I'm pretty sure Phil scared the poor lod off." Man, the kid was loud, almost as loud as him.

"His wings are pretty, Techno, you didn't say they were  _ pretty. _ " It was the person he hadn't heard talk yet, they sounded amused.

Quackity was dying, he was dying inside. He wheezed.

"Wilbur, I think he just heard you, sounds like he's dying."

"It's okay, don't worry Phil, Quackity just does that sometimes."

Quackity opens the door a crack, deciding to face his fate.

"So, how are you, Quackity? Technoblade has told us a lot about you." The man with wings said, smiling warmly.

He swerves to look at Techno accusingly.

"You better not have told them about the banana bread."

"Why would I tell them about the banana bread?"

"Because you're a dick!" The kid beside Technoblade burst out laughing. Slapping the tall, silent person beside him, who just wrinkled his face and pushed the kid away from him.

"Tommy, get in your own bubble."

"Why are you such an uppity bitch?"

"Stop fighting boys, now."

"Sorry, Phil." "My bad."

Phil, as in-

Technoblade's father-

Quackity felt in over his head.

"Technoblade, please don't tell me you just brought the whole royal family to my house."

Technoblade at least has the dignity to look nervous, scratching the back of his neck.

" _ Techno _ , you know what? Fuck it."

Quackity nervously opened the door, letting them in, Technoblade leading the way as he nudged Quackity's head in greeting, looking a little guilty. The action made Quackity squawk in offense. 

"I told you that nudging shit is annoying, Big T." Tommy said as he looked around Quackity's house, poking around.

"Shut up bitch boy." The taller guy said as he motioned the kid to plop on a couch, getting him away from stuff he could grab and break.

"So why are you all here?" Quackity said, gulping as Phil leans into his space, analyzing him.

"Well, Techno was getting antsy being cooped up, because we had to deal with some stuff from Dream, don't worry about that, and so we decided to go together." Phill said as he walked around Quackity a couple of times, looking at him like he was a specimen.

Phil's wings were huge, bigger than his, and endlessly black. They looked like they could crush him, to be honest.

"I feel like I'm being judged right now." Calling Quackity nervous would be an understatement. Phil laughed at what he said.

"I mean, Tommy is in our family, so we don't have high standards." Techoblade said as he dragged Quackity away from Phil.

Quackity felt some of his nervousness melt away as he started laughing with Phil, who almost laughed as easily as Tommy. It was like he was sucked into their world, full of conversations he didn't understand but was comfortable with.

...

He doesn't know what he expected Technoblade's family to be like.

Certainly not chaotic. He imagined royalty to be uptight bitches, no offense to Technoblade.

He watches Wilbur beat Tommy into the couch with a cushion, just like Technoblade did with Quackity months ago. Phil laughing as his wings flew around him.

He sees the similarities.

"I didn't bother you, too bad? Bringing them along?" Technoblade actually looks worried, which Quackity thought was ridiculous. 

"I mean, I thought they were scary and Tommy blew that expectation up by choking on a spoon earlier. So that's that."

Technoblade genuinely looks happy at his words, then lets the smile fade of his face.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I'm pretty sure it was a one-time thing, though."

He looks at all the people in his living room, laughing everywhere, and Wilbur was dancing for some reason. They were in a house he owned, and his plants were in the garden outside.

Technoblade was beside him, and he giggled.

"Nah, don't worry Techie, I'm fine now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i have to work on the next chapter of 'i hate hoping', it's gonna be massive to and j e s u s 
> 
> ALSO BROS AND GALS AND PALS, TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PART WAS BECAUSE THE CUDDLE PART WAS MY FAVORITE TO WRITE LMAO.
> 
> knowing how much of a wordy bitch i am, i'll probably add more to this, lmao. but it's def finished for now.


	3. i won't be here long at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quackity is kidnapped by a smaller king to get information about the antarctic kingdom,,
> 
> they don't realize just who've they fucked with.
> 
> people learn just how dangerous technoblade is when what he cares about is threatened, and the rest of his family,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am running out of lyrics, fuck.
> 
> Also, yes, this is completed! If I just feel like writing more for this universe I will, or if I see a prompt I like I will add to it! :D. Thank you for clicking and reading!
> 
> CW/// *Kidnapping *Body Horror *Attempted Sexual Assault *Torture *Murder *Emotional Torture *Interrogation *Violence *Non-consenting use of drugs??? It's splash potions
> 
> Quackity doesnt have a good time but at the same time the people who kidnapped him have an even worse time.
> 
> THIS PROMPT WAS LEFT BY NOT_A_SIMPLE_HOBBIT LMAO MY BAD IF I MISSPELLED YOUR NAME IM SLEEPY-

_I fell down to Earth_

_From a hundred miles away and somehow_

_I still make it work_

_But it's overrated and somehow played out_

_Alien Boy- Oliver Tree_

Technoblade was snoring softly in Quackity's shoulder, he could feel the ghost of his breath on the side his neck. It seemed like he was trying to spoon him, Quackity's wings in his way.

It wasn't surprising, Technoblade is clingy as hell. He feels hands go to wrap around his waist and he knows that if Technoblade cuddles with him they'll never make it out of bed, intent to fade out of the world for hours.

He hits Technoblade with his wing without even turning over, content to stay exactly where he was. Technoblade just hummed into his neck, and the action seemed personal, he nudges Quackity sleepily and Quackity almost giggles as he turns his head to nudge him back. He relaxes even further when Technoblade does it again, both of them doing the action back and forth until Techno was satisfied. Like two happy cats.

Technoblade was spoiled.

"Your 'urn to make brea'fast." Quackity slurs at him, twisting his body to turn over and face his friend, who grunted at the loss of contact briefly. His mouth felt funky, like he slept for a long time.

Technoblade huffs at him and ignores him, pulling Quackity closer to him instead. He nudged his way into the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"Stop it right now, you clingy bitch." Techno snorts in reply, which is a no in Techno-language.

It takes them an hour to get out of bed, with Quackity eventually kicking him off entirely. He lets out a sharp trill of surprise when Techno drags him down, too.

Quackity just plops on the floor, too tired to bother, smiling at Techno warmly.

" _Quiero estar contigo_." Quackity had a mini heart attack as Technoblade turned sleep eyes to him, he did not mean to say that. He tried to not speak Spanish a lot, he usually ended up saying things he didn't want to.

"Wha'?" 

"Nothing, I, er-" he scrambles up and slips on the blanket, falling on the bed with frantic arms and flapping wings as Techno laughs at him. The pink-haired man gets up to scent him as Quackity sits in his embarrassment.

"No stop it, shut up, stop laughing, stop fucking purring, _hi_ _jueputa_ -"

...

He knows that he shouldn't be tripping over how long it takes them to visit, it's just...

No ones ever wanted to see him before. The best way to put it is that they visit more than his only other friend, Schlatt, who was the only contact he's had in a long time. Sometimes he figures as he sees Techno talk to Wilbur or Tommy that he might have lost something, they just, talk in a better way than him.

It's just, the feeling he's different. That he doesn't belong, he tried to bury it, but it never goes away.

...

"Do you think nipple piercings would look cool?"

"What the fuck? The absolute, the fuck? Technoblade what the fuck are nipple piercings?"

"That's why I was asking you, stupid."

"Oh my God, are you just trying to mess with me? You _ass-"_

...

Phil visits him a couple of times, the two months after meets him. Usually dragging Tommy along with him, who's even younger than Quackity.

Quackity is low-key scared of Philza, there isn't a way to describe it. Maybe the way the man seems more superior to him in everyway, but he has to admit the man knows more about what the fuck he's doing than Quackity does.

It's why he doesn't know why the calm twittering noise Phil makes at him one day calms him more than it should. Phil notices, letting his legs fall to the ground and leaning towards him.

Quackity tried to copy it, and Phil looks at him confused when it just comes a warble. Quackity hid his embarrassment by talking as Phil looked at him with a comtemplative look.

"What the fuck sound was that?" Quackity said, pretending to not be interested.

Phil looked at him, stopping the sound that was coming out of him with a sharp note. 

He was sitting on his chair, perched up and watching him and Techno knit, or Quackity attempt, too.

"You've never trilled with someone?" Quackity scoffs and throws the crooked thing he was making in his lap. He eyes Techno's with a jealous look, looking straight and pretty in thin hands as the pink-haired man worked.

"How the fuck was that a trill? This is a trill." He lets out the noise that usually comes out when he's surprised, even if it falls a little flat. He feels slightly embarrassed that he doesn't know what Phil is talking about.

Phil answers with his light sound, sounds like it's climbing up his throat and Quackity's attention snaps to it immediately. Something in him is preening, pleased for some reason.

Phil walks over him and he feels jittery when Phil makes the noise again. He can see Technoblade looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Are y'all doing a bird thing or something?" They both ignore him.

"You weren't raised around other bird-hybrids, were you?" Quackity tenses up and feels anxious at the question, but the older bird hybrid grabs him by his face and does the sound at him again.

It's sounds so nice, Quackity thinks, almost forgetting how nervous he was.

"Nah, not really," Quackity almost choked on nothing when Phil wraps his wings around them, black circling around white. Blocking out everything around them.

"It's easy, just try to do it with me, it's a light noise. Something you do in certain greetings or when you want to express uh, happiness I guess? More of calmness to me. I guess it means more to some people. When you do it with others, it's like bird talk. It doesn't mean anything it's just, just watch." Quackity feels stuck in place as Phil talks to him, brushing the hair exposed under his beanie to the side a little. The action feels raw with how their wings slide against each other.

Phil repeats the sound and Phil brings Quackity's hands to his own throat, letting him feel the vibrations. Quackity's answer comes out without his permission, off and soft, too fast but it was closer. It was instinctual as he answered, in the way of just answering and not mimicking.

He's embarrassed briefly, it's not fair, it should be easier to do this, as another awkward sound comes out of his mouth, but Phil just smiles in reassurance.

Phil's wings pressed to his, and it felt so nice, he wonders if this is what it felt to have a family, but he threw the selfish thought away. This was Technoblade's family, he was just there. It doesn't stop him from clutching to Phil, trying to show something his soft noises couldn't. The protected haze he feels, and eventually they are both doing it, almost purring together as Phil himself looks out of it, rubbing his head against Quackity's. It's like a trance, comfortable, almost as if someone was preening his wings.

"This is trilling with someone." Phil says, weird amongst the soft sounds he's making, draping himself around Quackity further with his wings. He sounds like he's just as much affected as he was.

Quackity is lost in the warmth, he's never had this before. He just croons softly in return, can't even find it in himself to be embarrassed about it. Hearing himself click and let out one of the soft trills, letting his head rest on Phil's shoulder as he leaned forward.

"Are we just going to ignore them making bird noises?" Tommy whispers to Techno across the room, the piglin hybrid just rolls his eyes and drags the teenager out of the room, the two other people in the room not noticing.

...

"Quackity why haven't we ever seen your other friend?" He thinks of Schlatt, three days ago, ranting about why drugs should be given to dogs while actually giving good reasons why.

"Honestly I hope you never fucking do." 

...

Phil taught him a lot of things, like air tricks or how to cook banana bread. Sometimes they didn't even talk, just whistled or trilled as Techno gave them a side eye and decided to roll with it.

He still hasn't wrapped his head around the idea that they are _rulers._ That the person clucking at him also designs every freaking law he has to obey. He kind of judges them for it, to be honest. 

Who the fuck visited random people in the woods when the ruled an Empire? Who has that sort of time? Quackity thinks they're idiots.

...

"Hi, Quackity!" Wilbur says as he walks up to him, opening the door and letting a breeze in, and he pauses when he sees what is ahead of him.

The winged-hybrid stares, having got caught painting his wall, which was a pain because it was wood, and he just said fuck it and was trying to paint a mountain or something.

It was moderately failing, if he was honest.

"Uh, no offense, but that looks kind of um, colorful." Wilbur panics when Quackity deflates.

"It looks that bad?" The wings on the hybrid dipped as he set the paintbrush down. Looking at the mountain he had painted, a little crooked.

Wilbur smiles at him, and Quackity is hit with the distinct surprise about how different him and his brother smile.

Wilbur smiles freely, Techno does as well, but his smiles are just less jarring than Techno's, like melting snow. Probably because he doesn't have tusks sticking out of them.

Technoblade has small smiles when he does honestly smile, and not the mocking ones he's prone to.

"It looks perfect Quackity, can I help you? Technoblade wanted me to visit, he's having to go on some secret mission for Phil, and won't be around for a few more weeks." Quackity shrugs his shoulders, pushing down the mild hurt in his chest, he knows Technoblade is a busy person, and it doesn't stop the fact he misses him though.

He hasn't been here in almost a week.

"Ah, it's fine. Techie can go do his spy shit, and I'm vibing over here. Look at my mountain, eh?" Quackity says, wiping his hands on his pants and motions toward the wall he's painting.

Wilbur chuckles softly and picks the brush up, and Quackity wants to tell him to not paint when he has such fancy clothes on but he gets the feeling that isn't fancy for Wilbur.

"Let's add some clouds, shall we? Happy little clouds."

"That reminds me of something and I can't remember what, fucking horrifying."

...

Wilbur stays for hours, and his clothes are covered in paint, his white blouse a mix of colors and splashes.

"I can't believe you flicked paint on me." Quackity says as he stares at his now orange pants. "Like when did we even use orange?"

Wilbur rolls his eyes, closing the blue paint can and staring at the wall.

"I like it, I think we did a good job." The brown-haired man claps his hands and then smacks Quackity, hitting his chest because the Prince is taller than him.

He's kind of mad about it. Sometimes he wants to kick Tommy or Wilbur's legs when they have to tilt down to talk to him. 

He has to stop himself from hitting Wilbur in the face when the man laughs and pats him on the head when he sees the look on his face.

Quackity grabs one of the brushes sitting in the water to wash off and hits Wilbur in the face, laugh hysterically at the look the man gives him.

The human looks at him like he just killed his goldfish or something, part of his hair and face soaking wet. It makes Quackity laugh harder, wings tilting up.

Quackity hears a clinking and swishing sound, and he looks up just in time for water to hit his face.

Wilbur pours the whole bucket on him and makes a mess everywhere, and he's screeching about his feathers too loudly to think about it. The brushes hit the floor and the pail as Quackity starts hitting Wilbur's chest. His clothes are sticking to him.

"Oh my god, you asshole, this is going to take forever to get out of my wings, _you piece of shit-_ " 

" _Q_ _uackity, you look like a wet chicken-"_ Wilbur is laughing louder, but handing the winged hybrid a towel despite that. Looking a little guilty when Quackity fumes.

" _Chingate."_ Wilbur just starts laughing harder.

...

It did take Quackity a long time for his feathers to get cleaned out, Wilbur talking to him about cakes the whole time as he helped him.

He was hesitant to let Technoblade's family touch his wings at first, but Phil was even better than Technoblade at preening, so he melted like fucking butter. Even Tommy's spastic ass always asked first.

Wilbur was straightforward and forgetful at the same time, washing the watery paint out of his feathers and he also let his hands run through them.

Quackity's back was on the verge of aching, his wings got almost unbearably heavy when they were wet. He wasn't going to worry Wilbur and tell him that though.

"She's so pretty Quacks, like I don't want to ask her out. She's just pretty and her muffins taste like heaven-"

"Jesus Christ, you sound like Tommy when he talks about women-"

"I do not, I take offense to that-"

"Man you are just as annoying as this other dude I know."

"Oh, who?" Schlatt, but he doesn't dare say his name, it felt like he would be exposing him.

Schlatt always seems to visit when Technoblade and them are never around, even though they know Quackity has another friend, they make fun of him because they think he's making his friend up.

"Just a bitch ass fucking Ram-Hybrid." Wilbur's face wrinkles at what Quackity said, surprisingly.

"I know an annoying ass Ram-Hybrid, too. He always thinks he so full of it. He fucking brought liquor to the last king meeting to make an example." Quackity watches him turn nervously. He can see why Wilbur was a King now, behind his soft exterior. He looked viscous.

"Wonder if all ram-hybrids are just assholes."

...

His wings feel fluffy, they are still damp but clean now. Wilbur had left at least an hour ago.

The visit had made him feel a lot better, Wilbur's presence was comfortable.

Quackity jumps when he hears thumping on his door, harsh. He feels slightly put off. For a second he instinctively thinks it's Technoblade, but Technoblade doesn't knock. Maybe Wilbur left something, but then again Wilbur is always gentle when he knocks.

For some reason, that made his instincts go up, letting out a warning note as he approached the door, ready to run, he feels his wings riding up defensive behind him.

"Open the fucking door." As soon as the unfamiliar tone hits his ears, he's going out the back door, his shadow passes over the mountain he and Wilbur just painted.

He needs to leave, feels it in his bones, and wishes for one desperate moment that he wasn't alone.

By the time he reaches the door, he's breathing hard even though he's barely ran at all, adrenaline racing through him as he swings his back door open.

Someone slams into him, and for one moment he's dazed, giving whoever it is enough time to grab one of his arms. He's reeling back, desperately trying to get away from the cloaked figure trying to grab him further.

Then there are multiple people in his house, all of the sudden. There are more hands grabbing him and holding him down, a hand grabbing his hair and knocking his beanie off.

He hears shouting, but the pain he feels as someone drags him by his hair overrides his ability to process things. His feet are scrambling on the ground.

They start speaking, but it's to jumbled for him to understand for a moment.

"Do you know Technoblade?" Quackity can't breathe, they're are here for his friend, and he ironically wonders if his friend is okay. Thinking of pink hair and tusks and calm breath on his neck. 

"Go fuck yourself." The hand in his hair pulls back, exposing his neck in a way that makes his instincts scream. Quackity wants to leave, doesn't want to be here-

"Do you know Technoblade?"

"No you fucking dipshit," Quackity spits out barely, fueled to talk back by fear. "Why the fuck would I know the King?" The hand in his hair releases and he briefly feels relief, he frantically thinks about how to escape.

"Search the place." Quackity watching someone tear down his shelf, and letting his glasses crash on the floor with a loud sound. Someone is holding his wings down, squeezing them harshly.

"Stop, stop it!"

They ignore him, ripping his house to shreds in look of something. He has no idea what to do, but hes withering in their arms to the best of his abilities. They do find something, Technoblade's coat he had gave him, royal beading in it and all, he had adored it.

"You don't know Technoblade, huh?" The man says as he sneers, grabbing Quackity's collar and pulling him forward, the grip painful with how the others are holding his arms back and wings, he tries to kick him and misses.

"Fuck off." It sounds choked coming out of his mouth. The man just laughs and then slaps him so hard his whole body jerks. The pain erupts throughout his body and he can feel his wings flap and jerk under hands. A slick of fear, overwhelming and harsh, flashes through him.

"We'll take him with us, knock 'im out." Quackity panics at the words, tries to fight before a potion is dropped at his feet, and he's gone before he can realize it.

...

He doesn't know where the fuck they are taking him, as soon as he feels awake, the sickening feeling like the one that he felt when they threw the potion at him erupts in him. He falls asleep every time.

...

When he can figure out where he is, he's underground, it's cool and there isn't a hint of light. They are dragging him down, he feels hysterical, he has no idea where he is. 

"Let me the fuck go!" He gets jerked forward more harshly at his words, even though it makes his pounding headache worse. He feels exhausted though he's sure he's been knocked out for days.

His eyes hurt, his wings hurt, he can feel them dragging on the ground, the guards had stepped on them a couple of times. He had tears spring in his eyes every time they do so.

He's babbling like an idiot, cussing them out and telling them to let him go.

"Don't fucking touch me." He slurs as they throw him in the cell, Quackity falls into the floor harshly, stone cold. He feels like a broken record, wings spasming.

" _Besame el culo-"_ They don't respond to his harsh words.

They leave him in the dark, taking the only light with them, he's terrified as he can't even see his own hands, even though his eyes had adjusted as best as they could've to the dark earlier.

He can't stop the sob pouring out of his lips, pressing his hands to stone wall looking for any crevice, only feeling smooth stone. The ground is stone too, and he can feel a toilet when he sticks his hand out, jabbing his hand hard on porcelain, he doesn't dare try to use it. He doesn't even know if it's connected to anything. There isn't anything else in this cell, it's so unbelievably cold.

He can feels his wings shaking, and he's too tired to scream as he falls to the floor and sobs, headache consuming him and making him feel even more miserable.

...

It's so cold. When he wakes up it's just cold, his whole body aches. He feels drunk, or at least drugged. He can't sense his surroundings.

He can only sit up after he tried to get his bearings for a while.

He can only freeze in panic when he can hear someone walking down the hall, can barely push himself to a wall weakly.

"You look like shit." Someone says to him, a man outside of his cell. In the light he can two figures there and he can't make out the other one.

"You know what to do, servant. Come get a guard when your done so we can start the watch schedules.

"He won't even care you are gone, watch." The statement is jarring, and then Quackity realizes he was talking to him.

He hears the man's footsteps echo as he walks down the stone corridor, but his eyes are stuck on a small kid or teenager carrying something and a torch.

The kid waits for a moment, looking antsy at where the soldier went to.

Then he steps forward, hands reaching for the lock of his cell.

"Can I come in?" The voice was soft, hesitant. Quackity didn't bother to answer, and the kid cringed as he walked in, door creaking and light moving around with the torch.

"I have some food and water." Quackity stares, intent to ignore the kid. He has no fucking idea what's in that, he's not stupid.

The kid surprises him by drinking some of the water, and then setting it in front of a panting Quackity. Whose mouth feels so dry at the sight of it he wants to die. He looks at the kid's face again, highlighted by the light go the torch.

"My name is Tubbo." Quackity grabs the water, and drinks it so fast he almost choked, but water has never felt better, it hurt his throat to swallow.

The kid doesn't say another word, and brings out some bread and an apple from his bag.

"Eat it slowly," He starts. "They want me to gain your trust and get information from you." He says bluntly.

Quackity stares at him, what's the angle about this? Making him think that the kid was on his side, and get his trust anyway?

"Fuck off." He takes the bread and apple, stuffing them under his shirt as he glares, when Quackity was younger he had to fight for food all the time, he was dirt poor for years.

"I'm just going to tell them that you never tell me anything, if that's fine with you." Quackity sees translucent wings appear from the kid's back. Flittering almost nervously.

"They want you for information, so if you want to live don't give them any, but enough for them to not torture you." The kid sounds bland, Quackity shivers as he imagines how many times he's done this.

The kid just leaves, leaving another bit of food on a little napkin, it was a bottle of water and some meat. He has a feeling he wasn't supposed to get that.

...

A hybrid walks through a forest, a path he had memorized from using it to get to his destination.

He hadn't been here for almost a month, and he felt anxiety fill him, to a slight degree. He didn't want Quackity to feel like he left him again.

When he is almost there, he can't drop the feeling of dread in him, something feels wrong.

He's running, when he gets remotely close to his friend's house, because all he can see is destruction.

He can hear a panicked whine leave him when he crashes through torn and breaking door, because it can't be-

"Quackity, _Wings, Quackity_!" Technoblade is screaming, he hasn't felt this scared in years. Quackity's house is in shambles, everything torn and amidst it all, a note on the wall.

He can't bring himself to look, he runs outside again, desperately looking for any sign of his friend.

He goes back inside when he can't find him, frantically grabbing the message on the wall and running into the night, blind anger paving his path.

...

**[I usually don't leave warnings, but the next part includes an attempt at sexual assault, and if you want to skip, go to the next ..., Be safe.]**

He's hidden the food, only drinking a bit of the water, he doesn't know when he'll get anymore.

Quackity broke after a little while ago, screeching and screaming until his throat hurt.

Someone walks into his cell, after he's been here for so long. He's been here for hours, screaming at the bars and panicking. He can't breathe, he wants to leave and he's terrified when the person walks in. He wants the kid to come back. 

His back is on the wall, because this is a guard, who has a sword on him. The light from the torch the man is holding doesn't even fully illuminate his face.

"Heh, little birdy." Quackity sits there, and he knows when he should avoid someone, and his instincts are screaming right now.

_"Tu madre es una puta fea. Vete al infierno."_ His breath hitches when there is a sword at his neck, he can't see a way to grab it from the man.

"That isn't nice..." He can smell smoke on the man, cheap. His wings arch behind him slowly. Quackity feels trapped.

The man touches his wings, and it makes Quackity sneers before the man let's his sword nick his neck. He pauses, feeling hopeless. He doesn't want to die. Tears spring in his eyes without his permission.

"That's a little better, you know, this is easy. Things like you are easy." Quackity feels pure panic rise in him, but he has no idea what direction to go in. The man trails a hand up under his shirt.

No, it feels _wrong,_ he wishes anyone was here, because he can't do anything. He feels the man suck on his neck and feels revolted. Mouth wet and horrible on his skin. 

"We are going to have fun, aren't we?" He says as he lets a hand brush Quackity's nipple, the touch violating.

"Stop," he says, but it sounds weak, especially when the sword moves for a moment, and he gets punched so hard in the gut he bends over. His head brushing the man's stomach.

"Are you fucking done? I'm going to fuck you, and like the sluts you hybrids are, you are going to beg for it. Just shut the fuck up and-" Quackity feels like he snapped, something pooling inside him at all that had happened the past few days. He tackles the man and they both fall to the floor. For some miracle, he sees the sword fall out of the man's hands and slide on the ground.

He grabs the man's head and slams it the ground as hard as he could, the arms fighting him pause as the man is dazed. He does it again, hears the man scream in a blood curling way, and does it again. Blood is pooling under his head, Quackity does it another time, and his arms aches, once more and the man falls limp. He slams the man's head into the ground until he desintigrates into particles and dies.

It left a pool of blood on the floor. He grabs the sword and pushes the door open, hiccupping as he desperately tries to leave. His hand trailing the wall because he doesn't dare to waste time to go back and get the torch. He isn't going to make it far.

His head spins as he passes out, absolutely furious with himself in the darkness and a sword in his hand.

...

**[Tl;dr: someone threatens Quackity to have sex with them but Quackity kills them instead. He tries to run and passes out]**

"Want to tell me why my guard was killed?" Quackity had barely woken up, feeling stupid as he was back in his cell, of course he was, where the fuck would he be?

"Should've kept his hands to himself." The man looks at the hickey on his neck, and Quackity feels exposed.

The man looks at him stonily, turns to his guard.

"Let me see the prisoner's guard schedule when we get out."

Quackity's eyes snapped to him, pressing against the wall as the door to his cell creaked open for the man to walk out. He feels powerless, but he remembers how it felt to back the man's head against the ground. The utter power he felt.

He doesn't want to be here, he's never been so terrified of a sound. His wings barricade around him as he watches the men walk away.

He wants to go home, he feels so alone, he feels disgusting.

...

A figure walks into the room, the other people in the room facing him as he walks in. His cloak swishes behind him, and some of the personals in the room freeze when they recognize the look on his face.

He walks into a room full of other rulers of the lands.

"Why did you call this meeting? Did something happen-"

Phil, the official King besides Technoblade, slams his sword into the table with the blunt end so hard that it snaps in half anyway. The Kings, and Queens, at the table have mixed reactions, either jerking back and their guards pulling them behind them or entirely nonplused. Karl jerks awake as he was asleep before the action.

A man in solid green and white mask laughs, wraps a hand around the man with goggles who looks amused at the surprise around the table.

"Who pissed off the Ice King, someone's about to get _fucked."_ Phil just looks at the whole table, tension high in the room, let's his gaze burn through all around him.

"Dream, be quiet, and language." The King with horns said, looking at Phil with a surprised look. 

Normally there would be more banter, but the room was too busy watching the man in front of them, still looking composed despite the fact he looked ready to murder every single one of them.

For a moment, despite how calm Phil usually was, you could see exactly how him Technoblade were related, so similar in battle.

"Whoever thought it would be funny to steal from me, let me just say it's not." Phil starts, and you would think he calmed down if not for the feral look in his eyes. 

"Can we really not go a few months without pissing each other off?" The blue knight said, looking at Phil nervously.

"Language!" The King of the knight said, slapping his shoulder.

They all froze when Phil let his sword drag on the ground as he walked towards his seat, the metal against the stone grating and more than one person tensed up. The rulers have always had an uneasy alliance, but this was different.

Phil looked like a predator.

"Someone better fess up something before I just murder all of you." He says it as he sits down, voice becoming more bland and blank with every word, as if they were discussing prices for wares and not threatening every person in the room.

"I think it's safe to say I have no idea what you're talking about." A tall creeper hybrid says clicking a pattern into the destroyed table with a flick of his hand, jittery as always, hissing softly.

"Don't worry Sam, I know it's not you or Ranboo."

The mentioned young King blinks, looking like he was going to melt into the destroyed table, barely old enough to have his crown.

"Why not me? Actually ignore I said anything-"

"You wouldn't fuck with Technoblade." It's like something changes in the room, if the people weren't nervous before, they were now.

"Oh shit, someone pissed you _and_ Techno off, damn." Connor says, looking bored as default though you see the twitches on his hands which are holding his head up.

"We made a deal, when we made the alliance, I don't care if you fuck with my land, I'll just glare at you if you if you accidentally blow up one of my villages." He glares as Sam when he said that.

"But we all agreed that people were off limits." Phil's voice was cold as his kingdom as the tone of the room changed.

"What are you accusing us of?" A fox hybrid says icily, picking his nails. He still looks nervous.

"I know none of you did it directly, I just want to know if one of you had the balls to fuck with me." Phil says, and Bad doesn't bother to nitpick about it, the man only cusses a few times a year.

"Damn, well uh, wasn't me." Punz says, kicking a piece of wood as he flicks his fingers towards him, gold glittering rings on his hands. The man was always loaded with jewelry, his kingdom was based around mining precious metals.

Phil's eyes hasn't left Dream's, and Skeppy was backing away from the green-wearing man as they stared each other down.

"Got something to say?" Sapnap asks from the other side of George, in his own chair with Karl sleepy behind him.

"George, I'm calling that favour in, use your skill." He could hear shouting as people disagreed but the man and goggles just clapped his hands and everyone fell quiet.

A haze grew around the room as he used his powers.

"Ask everyone if they hand any part of this, one at a time."

He does, asks Eret first as the roll their eyes, but not really bothered. Goes around the table.

Phil is more relaxed at every no that comes out of every ruler. They all stare at the last person who just puffs smokes at them from the corner of the room.

"Fuck you and your boys scouts." Jschlatt says as he leans back. "I can't say no by the way, technically. Already tried."

Phil snarls at him, throws a knife that hits right by the ram-hybrid's head. Schlatt doesn't even blink.

"Before you start bitching, I only heard a rumour, put the knives away you trigger happy bitch."

Phil doesn't, twirling another knife as he prepares to throw it straight through the ram-hybrid's eye. His hand is caught by another clawed one. He watches Schlatt sit up fast as he looks behind him.

Technoblade's eyes are bright red, glowing and dangerous.

"Sorry I'm late, Phil can fly faster than I can run." Technoblade says, looking blood thirsty.

"You have thirty seconds to explain yourself Schlatt, before I go rip your fucking teeth out." Technoblade says, taking his coat off and you can see the dried blood all over his shirt.

"Yeah yeah, you all are so fucking vulgar, and I'm the one who's a crime lord and you're all stuck up bitches. Some of my boys were making a deal, and I approved because it has a shit ton of gold in the trade. Something about it caught me eye, and a good thing it fucking did, shit was shady even for me."

He takes another drag of his cigarette and he can see Nicki's nose wrinkle slightly.

"I couldn't find a god damn thing about it, like _me, the person who runs the shit._ So I turned that shit over like a pancake and found a few things out, I would've told you in the last meeting but you frosty bitches weren't here. Some people were mentioning stealing something of yours. Racks is involved." Several people, including Phil, flinched slightly at the name.

They missed the last meeting to spend Quackity's birthday with the man, ironic.

"Racks, why would-" Bad said, thinking about the only King who had denied their treaty, who has caused problems for all of them.

"Did he just tell the truth George?" Phil says, George rolled his eyes and clapped, disabling his magic.

"I never stopped the thing, he couldn't have lied if he wanted to."

"Oh great, now it's a party." Purpled says, doing mocking jazz hands and Punz elbows him without looking at him.

"So, we think it's Racks?" Phil says, wings dipping as he drops his knife back in his pocket. Techno is thinking too hard to answer. 

Technoblade let's out a hair raising growl.

"Let's make a plan to visit Racks, yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHHH WHATS UP, ITS HARD TO WRITE WITHOUT MY COMPUTER, WHICH IS KIND OF ANNOYING BC I HAVE SO MUCH TO WRITE! This bit is based off of Not_A_Simple_Hobbit's Prompt! POG
> 
> I HAD TO CUT THE CHAPTER IN HALF BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING SO BIG MY PHONE COULDN'T EDIT IT WITHOUT CRASHING LMAO, I was almost finished though don't worry,,,
> 
> Edit while writing, THOUGHT Y'ALL WOULD WANT TO SEE SOME OF MY NOTES LMAO
> 
> (((( #1: oh my God, do you know HOW MUCH NESTING FICS I JUST FUCKING READ TO WRITE ONE SCENE
> 
> #2:DID YOU KNOW THE PLURAL FORM FOR ANTENNAS IS JUST ANTENNAE? I DIDN'T
> 
> #3: Lmao rip my search history 
> 
> #4: fuck your and you're
> 
> #5: why can't this write itself, why do I have to type it out, the world could be a better plACE IF I COULD JUST IMAGINE IT AND BOOM IT EXISTS
> 
> #6: editing on a phone sucks, or writing in general. I pressed the back button once and almost started crying. The s t r u g g l e.
> 
> #7: what the fuck is climacophilia, why did my friend text me that? I had to copy and paste bc fuck spelling that, I'm scared to search it up.
> 
> #8: WHAT THE FUCK, NEVER AGAIN AM I TRUSTING MY FRIEND. DONT SEARCH IT UP, I SHOULD PROBS JUST DELETE THESE TWO LMAO BUT I WANT PEOPLE TO SUFFER W ME
> 
> #9: I wish I was tall, stop being fucking tall, everyone. I hate tall people. 
> 
> #10: man awesamdude is awesome. WAIT HOW FUCKING TALL IS HE-
> 
> #12: HES LIKE ONE OF THE TALLEST IN THE SERVER LMAO IM SO STUPID RIP
> 
> #13: man I love wings wings go brrrr
> 
> #14: why the fuck am I writing these? Lmao, just putting these here as I write. JUST IGNORE THESE IF YOU WANT IM DUMB LMAO
> 
> #15: WAIT A GOD DAMN MINUTE HOW TALL ARE Y'ALL- OML IM 5'4 OR 5'5 PLEASE DON'T BE TALL))))
> 
> Okay what omfg why is this so wordy, BUT I SEE YOU GUYS FILLING THE TECHNO AMD QUACK FRIEND TAG YOU ARE MY SAVIOURS.
> 
> ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR :PPPP

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
